Talk:Unity Concord
Ok I trimmed down the size of the original descriptive text, removed some of the spacing and removed the TOC it now takes up much less space without removing anything and I think it still looks as clear as it was. I replaced the rogue photograph with a correct one and sized it correctly. I used Mierin's preferred table layout from the linked page, added the current information and removed coffer references from notable drops. I would have liked to put the NPC pictures side by side or 2X2 but I don't know how to do that.(if anyone does know please tell me) Hopefully everyone is happy with this now but I am open to any suggestions on how to improve it and when I have time I will maybe add a second table showing maybe coffer > notable items > upgrade costs. Skyfawn (talk) 18:12, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Please don't just undo all of my changes. If you don't like them, let us discuss them here and come to a consensus instead of resorting to an edit war. - Mierin. =Unity NM= I did not delete your tables. I moved them to the sub page Unity Concord/Wanted NM. I also added several columns of information. I moved them to a subpage for two reasons: 1) to reduce to load times for both pages, and 2) to give the NM and the rewards their own page. We usually do this when there is a ton of information and tables, giving the tables their own page. See Grounds Tome or SkyNav Guide for example. --FFXI-Mierin (talk) 13:05, February 27, 2015 (UTC) There is not enough information on this page to cause a problem loading and if you want something added to the table I am happy to do it after I finish work tomorrow, I also plan on adding a second table to show what each Coffer contains although BG Wiki seems to have done a good job of unity concord so I might have another look at that and see if I can add any improvements. Skyfawn (talk) 17:00, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Also I just checked out the table you modified. Under notable drops, putting the mob's coffer is a bit redundant, maybe delete those and just have the items contained in the coffer. Skyfawn (talk) 17:16, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I only put the coffer because you had them in Your table. I agree, they are redundant. However, as I agree a rewards section is necessary too, the page is going to get very long, and people will have to scroll down to get to the important stuff they want, I.e., the NM or the Rewards. They are not going to want to scroll past the stuff they already know, i.e. What Unity Concord is. It would be best to have one page for NM and one page for Rewards. If you insist on having them all on the main page, can I suggest duplicating and putting all of the same material on the subpages for the people that do not want to scroll through everything else? Also, the changes I made to the NOCs should stay. The last pic is incorrect ( Invincible Shield) and it doesn't look neat. --FFXI-Mierin (talk) 01:45, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Also, you have the wrong names for the coffers. Those need to be fixed. --FFXI-Mierin (talk) 01:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I agree the page looks a bit "Rambling", I didn't write it but perhaps it needs going over and trimming down to be more informative If you think a "Notable Drops" is better than just showing the coffer the mob drops, with the drops on a separate table I'm open to that, Only reason I didn't do it myself was because I didn't want to appear to be ripping off BG's format I'll take your word on the picture if you want to remove it, I didn't put it there so cant vouch for the information Ahh I see what you mean about the coffers from the 3 mobs at the top of the list, I didn't add those or the coffer pages and I don't know how to rename a page so if I changed the names it would no longer link, If you know how to do that please go ahead and make the changes. Skyfawn (talk) 06:51, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I was MIA for the last few days. It looks a lot better. That's all I was really trying to do was to clean it up. I may learn to live with the NM on this page rather than a separate page, but definitely the rest of the page looks good. Nice work. --FFXI-Mierin (talk) 20:17, March 3, 2015 (UTC)